He Never Loved Me
by XxXHoneyleafXxX
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos.**

(Squirrelflight's POV)

_The Island, Midnight._

Squirrelflight just let the tears fall down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away. "StarClan, I don't care that the Clans hate me. All I want is for love to show in his eyes again." "I'm sorry!" the ginger she-cat screamed to the skies, "I'm sorry! What does it take for him to see that?" "I forgive you." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around. "Br-Brambleclaw! What are you doing here?" "You were missing from camp and I came to find you." The brown tabby meowed. "How'd you find me?" "I heard you scream." "Wait, did you say you forgive me?" "Yes" he answered. Tears of joy filled the she-cat's eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I've waited for so long! We can hold hands again; we can love ag-"Squirrelflight meowed excitedly. "I didn't say I wanted to be your mate again." "You still don't love me anymore?" "No". Again the tears fell. But she wiped them, away. She wouldn't let him see her cry. "Why! Why don't you love me? I know I lied, but-"She yelled, rather it was at him or the skies. She didn't care. "Promise you won't say anything to _anybody _else? Not even Leafpool?" "Sure." "The reason I won't be your mate again is because I'm with Nightcloud, and she's pregnant with my kits." Horror, hurt, and tears filled those emerald eyes that once were filled with love. And she tore off. "Squirrelflight! Wait"

**_Cliff Hanger! What do you think? Will be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos.**

(Squirrelflight's POV)

_ThunderClan territory. WindClan and ThunderClan border._

She coughed. Another tear rolled down her already tear streaked face. Two words slipped out of her mouth "Screw him". Another two "Screw her". _Told Leafpool. Told her no one would ever love me._ She thought. "Squirrelflight?" "I told you Leafpool! I told you no one would ever love me!" Leafpool had a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Don't give me that sympathetic shit! This is all your fault!" Anger flared in both Squirrelflight and Leafpool's eyes. "How the hell is it _my _fault?" she asked me. "It's _your _fault because you being an idiot got yourself pregnant!" "You're the one who agreed to raise them! And you have the right to blame me!" "Well if you hadn't got yourself pregnant with some WindClan tom who apparently doesn't love you!" "How dare you say that to my face!" Tears fell from amber eyes. "Leafpool, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She said softly. Her sister turned away. Squirrelflight reached out and wiped a tear from Leafpool's cheek. " I'm just really upset today." "It's okay" Leafpool said still not looking at her sister. "It's one of my "bad" days." Then Leafpool turned and hugged her sister. "I love you Leafpool" The red-headed sister said. "Love you too my lovely sister."

**Just for anybody out there who takes things the "wrong" way. Leafie and Squirrely's love is a sisterly love! Chow! Updated (hopefully) daily.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos. **

(Nightcloud's POV)

_WindClan and ThunderClan border, Midnight._

Water splashed around the black she-cats paws as she crossed the stream, to ThunderClan territory. Where the love of her life, Brambleclaw waited for her. "Brambleclaw?" she said to the night, calling for him. "Here," she heard a deep handsome voice respond to her. And she ran, well wobbled, since she was 2 moons pregnant, to him. When she reached him she kissed him on the cheek. And drank in that beautiful scent of his, that she loved so much. "How are things in ThunderClan my sweet?" she asked the brown tabby. "Good, I told Squirrelflight. You know about us." he said to her. Terror struck in the she-cats eyes. "What! Why?" "She wanted to know why I didn't love her anymore." After a long pause, she replied to him. "But you never loved her, right?" "Yes." And they shared a long, beautiful kiss. But both were unaware of the pair of emerald eyes staring at them through tears.

**What do you think? Surprise twist! I know he did love her, but the insane part of mine wanted him to never love her. Now don't flame me, I like BramblexSquirrel as much as the next fanfictioner. And you'll be happy by the ending, I hope.**


	4. Author's note

Author's Note:

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try and make them longer. I don't know how long this story will be.**

**~~ Brambleflight ~~**


	5. Another Author's Note

Author's Note:

All characters are _nekos _meaning they know what "hell" is and they make human noises. I got a review correcting me on that. I just wanted to clear things up. And Brambleclaw is with Nightcloud, he never loved Squirrelflight. Is that a little clearer? Not trying to be mean or anything. Just saying. Working on chapter 4. It makes me cry. I'll start doing summaries for the next chapter's so:

"Brambleclaw?" she called out. The footsteps stopped dead.. . . He saw the hurt and anger and disbelief in my emerald eyes. "What's wrong?". . . "Well I quote you and _her," I said. " 'But you never loved her right?' 'Yes'." she said as tears filled her eyes…._

_~ ~ Brambleflight ~ ~_


	6. Chapter 4

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos.**

(Squirrelflight's POV)

_ThunderClan Territory, Sunrise. _

She heard footsteps rapidly getting closer. Someone was racing to get back to camp. "Hm, I wonder who it is?" she said to herself sarcastically. "Brambleclaw?" she called out. The footsteps stopped dead. "Who's there?" he asked the rising sun. "The liar." I said with hatred at the name I was known as to my Clan mates. "Squirrelflight?" he asked. "No, it's Tigerstar! Yes it's me!" I hissed. He worked toward the sound of my voice. He brushed past the bushes and saw me. He saw the hurt and anger and disbelief in my emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked with such concern I could've sworn he loved me. "The love of my life doesn't love me, never has, never will," she said as a tear rolled down her face. He paused, "What are talking about?" he asked me. Confusion in his deep amber eyes, were very convincing. He must of heard her flee from the intense kissing scene Nightcloud and him shared. "Well I quote you and _her_," I said. " 'But you never loved her right?' 'Yes'." she said as tears filled her eyes. " You played me," she said with tears running down her face. Her voice sounding like a child's who didn't get something they wanted. That annoying whining making her voice break off. He came and sat by me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. While we're talking, I need to tell you something else." he said softly, his voice went from apologizing to guilt, and seriousness. She waited silently. "Breezepelt isn't Crowfeather's," he began. She knew what was coming and finished his sentence for him. "He's your's." I said. With no emotion in her voice, but another set of tears. "Yeah, he is. We had a daughter, too. She looked like me. I was helping her carry them across. I had Cherrykit, that was her name, and I dropped her." he said. A single tear slid down his face as he talked about his deceased daughter. "I jumped in after her and almost drowned myself." another tear fell until they couldn't stop. His shoulder's shook uncontrollably. "Aww, Brambleclaw." she said with sympathy in her sweet, soft voice. "It's all my fault!" he screamed at her. She took his shoulder's in her hands and turned him so he faced her. They looked in each others eyes. Then their lips met, and someone stepped out from the bushes.

**Another cliff-hanger! Who is it? Stay tuned! And review.**


	7. Chapter 5

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos.**

~~~THANKS TO MAH REVIEWERS!~~~

ThunderClan Territory, Sunrise.

Spiderleg stepped out from the bushes only to find the ThunderClan deputy, Brambleclaw. And Squirrelflight kissing. They both looked like they were into it.

"What the _hell_!" He exclaimed. Both cats whipped around. "Brambleclaw, are you and Squirrelflight together?"

"No," Squirrelflight sent a cold glance at her former mate. Brambleclaw looked at her, tears dried on his face.

"Then why were you kissing?" He asked the couple.

"Why'd you sleep with Daisy?" Brambleclaw shot back.

"None of your business!" Spiderleg exclaimed.

"There's your answer," Squirrelflight told. Then she stood up and brushed off her butt. Brambleclaw did the same.

Then they all walked together in silence.

(Nightcloud's POV)

WindClan territory, border patrol along the ThunderClan border.

_Who saw us? Is our relationship safe? Why'd he have to tell Squirrelflight? What do I tell the Clan? They don't know I'm pregnant. Crowfeather will obviously suspect something, Do I tell Crowfeather that Breezepelt isn't his?_

"NIGHTCLOUD!" Crowfeather yelled at her.

"Huh?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

" What are you doing? The patrol is halfway back to camp now!

"Crowfeather, I need to tell you something," she said, nervous.

"What?" He said getting annoyed.

"I'm… I'm…" She started but was cut off by a yowl from Breezepelt.

"Intruder!" he said.

And you wouldn't guess who it was…

**Ta DA! I have **_**finally **_** updated. If you can guess who it is you get a Tigerstar voodoo doll! Needle, scissors, and knife included! **

**~Honeystar of StormClan"**


	8. Chapter 6

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos.**

~~~THANKS TO MAH REVIEWERS!~~~

(Nightcloud's POV)

WindClan and ThunderClan border.

"Crowfeather, I need to tell you something," she said, nervous.

"What?" He said getting annoyed.

"I'm… I'm…" She started but was cut off by a yowl from Breezepelt.

"Intruder!" he said.

And you wouldn't guess who it was…

I couldn't help but smile as the scent of my secret mate hit my nose. "Brambleclaw!" I exclaimed.

"Nightcloud," he had hurt and loss in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Taking his hand hers, ignoring the stares from her clanmates.

" I was exiled from ThunderClan," he said. A single tear falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Do you think I could join WindClan?"

"Brambleclaw, welcome. We should talk," Onestar said coming over a hill and seeing his WindClan warrior holding a ThunderClan cats hand.

(Firestar's POV)

ThunderClan territory, Firestar's den.

"Sandstorm, how could I exile my own deputy?"

"Sweetheart, you did the right thing." She told him gently.

"But I didn't exile Leafpool," he began.

"That's because she's your daughter, and she came back and gave up Crowfeather for the clan."

"But still," he said.

"Sleep on it," she told him.

"Fine," he said grumpily.

(Squirrelflight's POV)

All night my dreams had been filled with pictures from all different angle of him and I together. But then my hair would fade from ginger to black, my eyes would become amber, and he would say "I love you Nightcloud". There were snapshots from him and I on the sun-drown-place journey, to us holding hands, and to us kissing. Our wedding, everything! I woke up crying, disturbing the other warriors. As far as they knew, I was crying because Brambleclaw left without forgiving me. Only Leafpool knew the truth. And maybe Jayfeather, she'd told me about his "gift".

"Squirrelflight!" Graystripe, the new deputy called to me. "Border Patrol?"

I sighed, " No thanks Graystripe, I'm going hunting with Leafpool."

"Okay!" He called as the two girls left, hand in hand.

"Squirrelflight?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah," she said blankly.

" Are you okay?" she asked her sister.

" I'm fine!" Squirrelflight said, "Why wouldn't I be!_?" She said tears rimming her eyes.

"No you're not," Leafpool Said. " You're heart broken.

"It seems like the pain will never end," Squirrelflight said, sobbing.

"It's okay," said Leafpool pulling her sister into a hug, " Everything will be okay"


	9. Chapter 7

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos**

( Brambleclaw's POV)

I waited anxiously outside Onestar's den. Nightcloud gripped my hand tight. Anxious for our future. I was nervous too. The last time I was nervous like this was when I had to tell Firestar, Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar that we had to leave the territories that the Clans had lived in forever because Twolegs were destroying the territoires. Then Onestar came out.

" Brambleclaw, you ..." he was cut off.

(Leafpool's POV)

I tried to stop her...

(Squirrelflight's POV)

" Onestar, I'm sorry for coming on you territory without your permission, but I had to see Brambleclaw" Squirrelflight said.

"What?" Brambleclaw snapped at her.

" I love you! And I know you don't love me, but I just thought you should know. Remember how happy I was when I was pregnant? And I'm happy for you and Nightcloud. I won't take another mate, because I feel I still belong to you. And you will _always _hold my heart." She kissed him then, on the cheek. " Bye"

(Brambleclaw's POV)

Hurt shone in Brambleclaw's eyes, " I didn't mean to hurt her that much, I... I gotta go, I'll be back.'

He raced after Squirrelflight. Then he saw her. " Squirrelflight!" he called.

"What!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling tears come to his own eyes, " I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"I need to tell you something," she said.

I could sense her fear. " What?" I said.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

My jaw dropped.


	10. Chapter 8

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos**

(Squirrelflight's POV)

"I'm pregnant," I said.

I ran from Brambleclaw, the father of my kids. How was I so stupid to tell Brambleclaw I was pregnant. Not even Leafpool knew, Jayfeather and I were the only ones who knew. Now Brambleclaw knew. I was choking on my own tears, trying not to let my guard down. There was a patrol at the border, Firestar, Berrynose, Lionblaze, and Leafpool. I didn't even look at thm when I ran by. I know someone was following me. All I could think about was Brambleclaw, how he didn't care about my kids. _Our _ kids.

"Squirrelflight!" someone called. It was Lionblaze.

" What!" I snapped. " Aren't you like suppossed to hate me?"

"No," He said. " Just because I was mad at you doesn't mean I hate you, wouldn't you be mad if that happened to you?"

(Lionblaze POV)

" Brambleclaw doesn't even love me!" she said. I don't know who though, 'cause we were talking about me hating her.

" Hey," I said. " It's okay."

"It's not!" she screamed. " My kids won't have a father!"

"Firestar grew up without a father! So did Brambleclaw, and Mistystar!" I told her.

" But it's no the same," she said softly. "Firestar and his father were seperated at birth, he loved Firestar, Oakheart loved Mistyfoot.''

"But Tigerstar gave crap about Brambleclaw!" I said.

" Whatever, at least Tigerstar didn't leave Goldenflower, for another girl!" she said.

" What are you talking about!" I said. Brambleclaw had just been meeting Nightcloud after he divorced Squirrelflight.

" He never loved me, he just saw how much I loved him and decided he was gonna let me _think _he loved me while he went off and played with Nightcloud! See he lied too, he lied when he said he loved me! He lied whe he kissed me, he lied when he told me I'm the only one! He lied, he lied, he lied!" She said. "He lied to me!" Then she collapsed. Still screaming. Then Leafpool came running out of the bushes.

"Lionblaze, run and get Jayfeather!"

**Sorry about the short chapter. Just trying to update so we can get to the sad, gory, and heartbreaking. Poor Squirrelflight. I feel like a biznatch, being ever so mean to Squirrelflight. Don't worry, things will get better. And no this not one of those ' Squirrelflight kills herself and so does Brambleclaw'. Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 9

**What if Brambleclaw never loved Squirrelflight? What if it was Nightcloud he loved? Follow Squirrelflight through betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. In "He Never Loved Me" All characters are nekos**

(Squirrelflight POV)

I moaned, my head hurt. Wishing this was all a dream, I mumbled, " Brambleclaw?"

"Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm! She's up." someone said.

" Shut up," I groaned. " My head hurts. Where am I?"

"Your in the medicine cat den, you passed out," That was... Firestar.

" Daddy," I said feeling tears spring to my eyes, " Where's Brambleclaw?"

" He's gone to WindClan, remember?" Sandstorm, I think.

(Brambleclaw's POV)

_What do I do? How do I make this better? I guess I _do _love, just a little. Or maybe a lot. I have two girl pregnant from me. StarClan help me make the right choice. I gave up everything for Nightcloud. My role as a deputy, my part in ThunderClan, a great mate, and a great Clan. _

"Brambley!" I heard a voice call me. I sat down knowing what was coming.

"Here," I replied to Nightcloud.

"What was Squirrelflight's deal? I mean your like, not even her mate anymore."

"Squirrelflight's pregnant with my kids," I said putting my head in my hands.

"She's _what_!" She said. "Brambleclaw, you betrayed me! I want you to get out, _now_" she said.

"What? You can't kick me out! I'll have no where else to go!" I said.

" I. Don't. Care!"

"Fine, good bye Nightcloud! Have a nice life!" I yelled at her, getting up and runnig away from her and the moors. When I reached the ThunderClan border, what I saw was horrifing."

(Squirrelflight's POV)

I grabbed my pain killer I was supposed to take for my head, and a knife. I couldn't stand this anymore. It hurt way to bad. I ran to the WindClan border. I ate the medicene, and took the knife out. With shaking hands I swiped it across my face. I bit my lip so that I didn't scream. The pain was unbearable. I cut my arms, and legs. Blood running freely from me now. When I wiped my eyes. There stood Brambleclaw, watching me through tears.

"Are you happy now? I this what you wanted? Where's Nightcloud? I' m sure she'd enjoy watching this!" I screamed through tears. I raised the knife to where my heart would be, ready to stab myself. I pushed down a little, I could see blackness.

"No, Squirrelflight!" He screamed. The last thing I felt was cloth being pushed against my face.

(Brambleclaw's POV)

I jumped across the stream, tearing my shirt off as I did so. I pressed it against her face. I heard something. Sensing ThunderClan warriors I screamed,

"Help! Someone get Jayfeather!"

Graystripe appeared from the bushes, Firestar and Sandstorm at his sides. When the saw the blood, Graystripe's eyes clouded over. Firestar stood there for a moment then raced over to us, sacrificing his own shirt for one of her arms. Sandstorm threw me her shirt and jacket, one for her leg and arm. Graystripe was no where to be found, _He's getting Jayfeather, _I thought. The gingered haired parents were crying. Then came Jayfeather and Leafpool. Leafpool threw up at the sight of so much blood. Jayfeather got right to work. He ordered us to pick up Squirrelflight and take her to the medicine cat den.

When we got her there he told us to stay out. We woud know how she was in the morning.

(Squirrelflight's POV)

_Such a pretty light, Spottedleaf! _

"Spottedleaf!" I said rushing over to her.

"Squirrelflight, you must go back to the clans, they need you." she said her voice ike a dove's.

"No! " I said. "They all hate me!"

But Spottedleaf had already faded away, and I opened my eyes to see my nephew, Jayfeather standing over me. Along with Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight!" she exclaimed. "Your alive!"

**I like the way this came out, sorry if Night seemed to be over-reacting. I just needed to get her out of the way. Anyways... **

**Review, please! It doesn't hurt you to!**


	12. Chapter 10

He Never Loved Me

(Leafpool's POV)

She sat shivering a corner, hugging her knees, trying to calm herself. She looked at her parents, worry and grief were all to clear in her mother's eyes, but her father's. They were glazed over, and he stared on into nothing, tears falling swiftly down his face. Leafpool was somewhere in between of utter shock, and grief. Her sister could have died, and Leafpool couldn't help but think that the great warriors of StarClan had sprung her back to life. The brown-haired girl's medicene aid skills kicked in, and she knew that no one who lost as much blood as Squirrelflight had could live. _What would you do without her? _The thought pierced her heart like a knife. Honestly, she didn't know. Squirrelflight was her sister, and her best friend. Her mind felt clogged, and stomach knotted as she thought about life without her dear sister.

" Leafie?" she heard a voice say softly, three heads looked up, and a pair of amber eyes overflooded with tears.

(Brambleclaww's POV)

I paced nervously outside Jayfeather's den. When Leafpool poked her head out, she was crying. _Oh StarClan, I killed her. _

" Squirrelflight's awake and wants to see you," she said. I looked around, she was talking to me. I walked over there and passed Squirrelflight's family. When I saw the way she looked from the cuts it almost made me sick. She weakly lifted her head up to look at me. And tears fell down her face, grieaf struck her eyes.

"Hi, " I said. She closed her eyes and looked at me as I sat in the chair beside her bed.

" I lost the baby," she told me. I gasped, my own baby is dead. I killed my own baby.

" I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. I should have realized it before, but all the love I felt for Nightcloud was yours. It wasn't my heart fluttering and my stomach tightening with guilt, but with love. When i saw you try and kill yourself it broke my heart, and while I was waiting I kept thinking you were dead, I don't know if you can tell, but this whole time I've been crying," I took her hand. " I love you Squirrelflight, more than anything. Please don't ever hurt yourself again. I love you."

"I love you too, Brambleclaw. I promise I won't hurt myself again." Then we both cryed, for two hours straight.

_8 months later_

As I walked down the isle I smiled. I was marrying Brambleclaw, knowing he loved me. We were going to try to have another baby. A happy tear rolled down my face. I love him so much, and now I he didn't mean it when he said:

_He Never Loved Me._

THE END. Hope you liked the ending. R&R.


End file.
